


Club

by kissability



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [2]
Category: Shameless (U.S.)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But only for like five seconds, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mickey bottoms, Public Sex, Smut, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Mickey checked the time on his digital watch. 2:33am. He’d been here for two and a half hours and hadn’t talked to anyone besides the bouncer yet. It was a little bit pathetic at this point.Okay, really pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's called club because i'm bad at titles, okay?

Mickey checked the time on his digital watch. 2:33am. He’d been here for two and a half hours and hadn’t talked to anyone besides the bouncer yet. It was a little bit pathetic at this point. Okay, really pathetic. It was his first time at a gay bar, surrounded by his people or whatever-the-fuck, and he hadn’t talked to one. It was sad as fuck, and the club could only play the same fucking dubstep songs over and over before it started to become an endless cycle of Mickey wanting to shoot himself.

He’d been checking out a redheaded guy across the bar for like a half hour at this point, but wasn’t sure how the hell to approach him; It wasn’t fear necessarily, he was Mickey Milkovich for god’s sake, one of the most feared men in the southside, but something about that bubbling in his chest just said to stay away from him. It was just a matter of listening to his brain or his dick at this point, he thought. Then again, this wasn’t really southside. Sure it was located in the general area, but it didn’t look, feel, or even smell like it. It was just a shitty gay bar, but not quite a southside-shitty gay bar. God knows if there were gay bars closer, there’d be homophobes assholes walking in and causing trouble every other fucking second.

The grip his right hand was holding on his beer was adjusted slightly, loosening a little while Mickey fixed his hair for a second with his left hand, ultimately deciding to just go and speak to the cute guy because fuck everything, right? He was a most-likely-gay hot guy in a shitty yet nice bar right fucking there, and the worst case scenario is he’ll tell Mickey to fuck off, which Mickey could definitely deal with.

Mickey downed what was left of the bottle in his hand, tilting his head all the way back and feeling his adam’s apple rising and falling as he chugged the (roughly 7%) alcohol. He had a light buzz at this point, but nothing that he assumed would prevent him from jacking a car and driving himself home later tonight. He set the beer down on the bar, giving the bartender a dirty look and strutted across the large room, blue and green lights making the other boy’s red hair and freckled cheeks hard to see from fifteen feet away.

As soon as he was within five feet of the admittedly gorgeous boy, an older looking man blocked his view of his face, only being greeted with the back of the ancient dude’s balding head. Mickey rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles. He could sense this guy was fucking trouble.

“C’mon, pretty boy. Have a dance with me.” Mickey heard over the music, the man saying it to the person he was just about to ask to do the same - but in a less fucking pervy, creepy way. At least he was around the kid’s age, unlike Father Time here.

“Fuck off, creep.” The red-head replied, crossing his arms. Mickey suddenly got an idea, a really fucking good one, and he was actually shocked by the fact that an actual lightbulb didn’t pop up over his head.

“Hey babe, sorry I took a sec, the bartender and I got into a pretty fucking intense argument about how much alcohol should be in beer.” Mickey interrupted, walking up to the muscular guy now beside him, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Who the fuck is this?” He continued, “Oh wait, never mind. I’d recognize Gandalf The Great anywhere.”

The redhead let out a laugh for a second, leaning into Mickey and playing along. “Nice one, babe. Glad you made it back in one piece, it is a whole thirty foot walk after all.”

The older man gave Mickey a dirty look, but his eyes darted back to the boy in the green v-neck beside him. “You sure you don’t wanna have a little fun with me, darling? I’m not buying this shit. But I will buy you for the night if you get what I mean.” The man who resembled Mickey’s great-grandfather spoke, raising one of his grey caterpillar-like eyebrows.

“Fuck off, grandpa. He’s taken.” Mickey shoots back before lifting his arm off of around the freckled boy’s neck, tugging quickly on his v-neck’s collar and crashing their lips together. 

The redheaded man seemed shocked at first but quickly reciprocated when he realized what the blue-eyed stranger was doing, and was definitely making this performance as realistic as possible, grabbing Mickey by the hips and rutting his own against Mickey’s smaller frame. Mickey slowly felt himself getting hard, and he felt the other boy do the same as they grinded against each other while practically swapping spit. It was a disgusting way to describe the messy makeout session they were having currently, but it was accurate.

They both felt the creepy man walk away in disgust, but continued anyways because it was turning into something more than just a performance for Hagrid, that was for sure. Well, that, or one of them was winning a goddamn best actor of the year award just for this simple eight or so minutes.

Both of them pulled away after what was seemingly the ten minute mark, needing a proper breath.

“Ian.” The redhead, Ian, Mickey corrected himself, said after a moment.

“Mickey.” Mickey replied, breathing heavily himself.

“Nice to meet you, Mickey.” Ian smirked. “This might be a little too forward, but I know where the staff bathroom is - and I know the passcode, too. Wanna head there with me?”

“Fuck yes.” Mickey replied with no hesitation, feeling the grip of Ian’s - strong - hand around his wrist, pulling him close to the wall and leading him up the loft area’s stairs, going around a corner or two and being greeted to a door labelled ‘Staff Bathroom.’ Mickey took a wild guess this was gonna be where he’d get fucked tonight.

As soon as the door was unlocked and relocked behind them, Mickey was being pushed up against the counter behind him, grinding into Ian while re-attaching their lips.  
“Mm, fuck…” Mickey moaned into Ian’s lips, hands running at the hem of the heavily-freckled boy’s shirt, slowly lifting it up as Ian unbuckled Mickey’s belt and tugged down his jeans. Mickey slid Ian’s shirt up and over his head, mouths being seperated for a moment as Mickey tilted his head to the side, giving the other boy access to his pale neck. 

“You uh, shit- top, right?” Mickey asked as Ian’s lips continued to suck on his skin, making him gasp lightly. Ian kept kissing and sucking on the dark-haired boy’s ghostly skin, but then moved his head up and letting out a “yeah.” before beginning to unbuckle his own pants, tossing them aside as Mickey did the same with his shirt, leaving them both in just their boxers.

“You got a condom?” Ian asked Mickey, to which he just nodded in response, grabbing his jeans from beside him and reaching into the back pocket, pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube.

“Let me get it.” Mickey smirked at the taller boy before him, putting the condom’s wrapper between his teeth and unwrapping it, holding the condom itself in between his thumb and forefinger of one hand, reaching under the sink and throwing away the wrapper.

Ian bit his lip, feeling his erection straining against his denim boxers, looking into Mickey’s sky-blue eyes as he let his boxers drop to the tile underneath him. Mickey’s eyes widened as his eyes trailed down, following Ian’s happy trail until holy flying fuck. Mickey’s eyes darted back up to Ian’s, trying to say something, but being practically speechless. Mickey had honest to god never seen a dick that big, okay, maybe in porn, but that was the extent of it.

Mickey raised his eyebrows, “H-how much-”  
“Nine.”  
“Holy shit, Ian.”  
“Thanks?”

Mickey was confused as to how that was supposed to, well, fit, but he definitely wasn’t complaining, that’s for sure. He was thankful that he had brought lube, too - then it would've hurt like a motherfucker, even if he'd already been, erhm, stretched.

"You still up for this? Because we can stop if you-" Ian began, being interrupted by Mickey's lips reattached onto his, slightly nodding.

"I wanna hear you say it- yes. Just to be sure." Ian replied, smirking as he was chest-to-chest with his partner for the night, moving back to his neck as he awaited an answer.

"Yes- fuck me already." Mickey replied, rolling his eyes back into his head as he tugged down his boxers and Ian snatched the condom from his hand and rolled it on.

"Shit, that was hot." The redhead replied, lips returning to the shorter man's'. He could already tell this was likely going to be his best fuck in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> part two??


End file.
